


Trouble Maker

by RoseBonbon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: And Divus crushing on Crowley, Crowley being a tease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Teacher Divus, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBonbon/pseuds/RoseBonbon
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up at Crowley's office and he's in need of help. Normally Crowley would turn heel in such a situation, but for Divus...Well for Divus he could help just a bit. After all, he is indeed a gracious man.
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Dire Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote in an even shorter amount of time. There's just really not enough out there for Crowley/Crewel so here's a small something. It's doubtful I'll continue it, but hey if enough people seem to like it I might! Again, it's just a short little thing I decided to bust out, but I really do love this ship and wish they got more attention. 
> 
> As always comments are always appreciated, even on the short stuff!

Crowley jumped from his desk as the door to his office slammed open. He struggled to understand exactly what he saw step through the door. For a moment he thought his vision was muddled due to the sheer confusion of what was happening. Even his voice seemed to fail him; when he tried to call out to Divus nothing came out except dry stutters. The young man stumbled towards him, looking exhausted, wheezing, whimpering, and with his normally pristine clothes and hair completely out of place. Nothing was right about this sight and for once Crowley dived into action. Without realizing it, his voice came back as he ran towards his friend.

“D-Divus??” The panic in Crowley’s voice was unmistakable as he took in the other’s trembling form. “What happened? What’s wrong—oh!” One look at Divus’s arm and all was clear. It was covered in burn marks; starting from his elbow and down to his fingertips were black burns and red, twisted skin with a charred, horrid smell to accompany the gruesome sight.

“What did you do?” Crowley whispered breathlessly, unbelieving that his newly prized teacher could do something so detrimental to his body.

“I… J-just an experiment,” Divus forced out through the pain. “I mixed up the potions. I—ahh! P-please, Dire…”

“Why didn’t you go to the infirmary??” Crowley didn’t wait for an answer as he wrapped an arm around Divus’s shoulders and guided him to the far wall of his office. Aggravation set in over the panic. What sense did it make to walk all the way to the headmaster’s office when the infirmary was not only closer, but also more useful? He shook his head in annoyance as he attempted to settle Divus down. No point in thinking about what should have been. All he truly wanted to focus on was helping his injured instructor. “Follow me.”

Rather than escort Divus out of the office, Crowley guided him farther in. The wall opened and it was then that Divus learned exactly where the headmaster slept. He wished he had time to take in the room—how it was decorated, how big it was, what secrets Crowley may have kept in here, but he couldn’t. The pain in his arm blurred his vision, and it was hard enough to focus on Crowley let alone the room they were in.

“Sit. I have something that can help you.” Crowley didn’t take long to grab a bottle from his bathroom that contained a clear liquid—a liquid that Divus was sure no one but the mysterious headmaster of a prestigious magic school would have.

“Is that—“

“Yes.”

“It’s going to hurt?”

“Yes.”

Divus nodded slowly before extending his arm as best as he could and squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain he was about to experience. The serum was well known amongst those with an interest in alchemy and medicine. A truly fine medicine it was, if not one of the more cruel ones. The pain it inflicted on the user was comparable to acid, though the pain was equal to the healing effects it had on the body. Divus never had the opportunity to use a rare serum such as this, but naturally someone like Crowley would simply have a bottle lying around. Even so, Divus trembled as he waited for the substance to hit his arm. With his eyes tightly sealed, he couldn’t see just how much Crowley hated this. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Divus any sort of pain, even if it would ultimately help him. Divus was a young thing—a twenty-five year old alchemy teacher who only just started his career two years ago. He was full of life and ambition, but he was also clever and careful. How something like this happened… Crowley could only guess.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered while carefully holding Divus’s wrist and pouring the liquid over his burns. It pained Crowley’s heart to hear the scream that left Divus—anyone around would think he was getting murdered. “I’m sorry,” Crowley whispered again as he continued to run the liquid over Divus’s arm. “I’m so sorry. This will help. It’ll heal you—I’m sorry.”

“Stop!! Stop it, Dire! Stop!”

“I’m sorry! We’re done! We’re done, Divus. We’re all done, okay?” He watched as Divus snatched his arm back and curled into a small ball on the bed, whimpering and crying softly. Crowley watched the proud man fall apart in front of him before sitting beside him and gently running his hand up and down his back. “How did you do this to yourself?” He whispered with a tenderness that was unfamiliar to someone like him. “You’re better than this. Were students around?”

“No. I was alone. I just…. I got distracted.” Every word brought another wave of pain over Divus’s body. Crowley did indeed want to help, but he also felt a need to punish the young teacher. After all, how would he learn to not make such a serious mistake again without someone to teach him?

“Distracted? What could possibly distract you to such an extent? You know which potions to mix and which ones to leave alone. How did you manage to get distracted so much that this happened?”

“I…” Divus seemed to fold into himself more before he finally confessed, “I was thinking about someone.”

And just like that, all of Crowley’s concerns and worries were gone.

“Oh my! A crush?” His voice raised enough to give Divus an instant headache. Or perhaps it was simply out of annoyance for Crowlye’s sudden interest. “You must really love this person to have accidentally burnt your arm to a crisp! Am I right? Is it because you like someone? Come on, tell me. Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“So it’s someone I know then. Hmmm… Sam? Oh Vargas! You probably like them muscular, don’t you? Oh maybe it’s me! You’d be wise to love someone as kind and gracious as me.”

“Enough. Leave me be.”

Crowley chuckled, though rather than leaving Divus alone he lay next to him. “Well you're in my bed so I can’t really take my eyes off of you. Plus you’re injured. But regardless, please remember to be cautious. You’ll never be able to confess your love to this mystery person if you wind up killing yourself in an alchemic explosion.”

Divus only sighed and kept his back to Crowley—it was the only way to hide the blush on his face. “You’re right…” he muttered. “I… well… I suppose I’ll just go to sleep. There’s no need for me to say anything else.”

“As you wish. Rest now, Divus. I still have work to do but I’ll be back to check on you.” With that Crowley stood and headed toward the door. “Oh, and one more thing. If you want to confess your love to me, I recommend getting your head on straight. I like someone who can take care of themselves and not make dangerous mistakes. Be aware of that, and maybe one day my heart will grow fonder towards you.”

Crowley didn’t turn around to see Divus shoot upwards… He only smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
